


Connections

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 16:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: There was something that Royken didn't except when he had sex with Yusaku.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Connections

Ryoken loved the faces Yusaku would make when he came. 

The moaning, the mewls and please as he thrust deep inside the other. It was like music to his ears. Tangled heated bodies moving together as the sound rang through the room. Presprartion from them both heating up gave a distinct scent of sex. 

They weren’t going to do this today. 

Yusaku had told him he had to do something before their date. That clearly didn’t go the way they wanted it too. Instead, a simple kiss had manifested into a full-on make-out session, which soon turned into them falling on the bed. 

Leaning a bit lower he kissed Yusaku’s neck bitting it gently on the spot he knew would making him cry out. A secondary sound was heard, Ryoken bearly heard it but it was forgotten only a moment later a Yusaku pulled him up for a kiss. 

Mind only filled with lust he thrust hard angling to a spot as his lover cried out in pleasure. Another sound. Pulling back for a second confused he looked around for a second worried someone was going to walk in on them. 

“Is someone in the dorm.” 

“No.” Yusaku said rather quickly pulling him back. “Kiss me. Now.” 

“As you wish,” Royken when back to what he was doing thrusting harder. He had been built up and being inside his lover always felt so good that it was hard to control himself sometimes. A twinge overcame, his stomach tightening as he could feel Yusaku clenching tighter around him. “Almost?” 

“Yes!” Yusaku threw his head back body shaking as cried out in pleasure tightening. “I’m gonna-!” 

“Me too!” Ryoken leaned down kissing him hard and was the walla around him tightened making him release as well. The kiss managed to muffle the sound of them, however, Yusuke tried to push him away and was making a lot of noise. Pulling back he looked confused. “What?” 

“Nothing!” Yusaku was red. “Was it good for you?!” 

Still in a bit of a post-orgasm high Royken panted pulling back. “Why are you yelling?” 

Honestly, Yusaku was normally quiet during sex. It was a job and a half to pull the sounds from him. Sitting back he looked at him confused as Yusaku turned red like he was embarrassed and wouldn’t look at him, instead of looking up. 

“What?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It felt good.” Came a voice from the table.

Ryoken looked over at the dual disk, where the little Dark Iginsi was rolled halfway out looking a little high. For a long moment, it didn’t click before Royken’s face was turning bright red at the realization of what the other sounds where. 

“He can fell what we do?!” 

Closing his eyes Yusaku covered his face. “He’s a part of me… he can feel what I feel, sometimes other things stronger than most.” 

“A-Are you telling me this whole time Ai been second handly feeling me fuck you?!” 

Yusaku kept his mouth shut trying to just melt into the mattress as Royken all but ran out the door with only pants on.


End file.
